The recent revolution in communications has caused a renewed focus on wireless technology based products. Mobile telephones, handheld computers, and other devices now seamlessly communicate using wireless technology. One component that forms the core of such technology is the amplifier. Wireless devices require high efficiency amplifiers to not only extend the range of their coverage but also to conserve the limited battery power that such devices carry.
One possible architecture which maybe used for such a power amplifier is called a Chireix architecture. Named after Henry Chireix who first proposed such an architecture in the 1930s, the Chireix architecture has fallen out of favor due to its seemingly inherent limitations. However, it has recently been revisited as it provides some advantages that other architectures do not have.
While the Chireix architecture provides some advantages, the process which the input signal undergoes also introduces some drawbacks. Specifically, distortions are introduced into the signal by the components in the Chireix based amplifier/modulator system. These distortions may also change over time and may therefore lead to a time-varying “drift” or change in the signal. Such distortions, time-varying or not, have led to problems that are not only inconvenient but expensive as well.
Based on the above, there is therefore a need for an amplifier system which provides the benefits of a Chireix based amplifier but which also compensates for or avoids the distortions which a Chireix based amplifier introduces. Such an amplifier system should adjust to differing conditions, preferably with little or no user intervention. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide alternatives which mitigate if not overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.